Auld Lang Syne
Auld Lang Syne is the Annoying Old Party Penguin's brother. Himself an extremely aged penguin, one might think that he's a clone of his senile sibling. However, this is false. Auld Lang Syne is, in fact, pretty much the opposite of his older brother. Background Auld Lang Syne and his brother share a similar past, since they grew up together. Auld Lang Syne, as the story goes, came into existence on December 31st, a long time ago. Like his older brother, he too joined a huge party after transitioning from Penguin Chat 3 to Club Penguin, and also recieved a Beta Hat that day. He built an igloo from scratch his first day in CP, also like his brother. He's very proud of this, and like AOPP, he would ramble on about this to anyone who asks. However, the eager excitement of his five-hour story (the same length as AOPP) keeps many a penguin interested, a few even hearing the whole thing. Most penguins can make it at least two hours. Auld Lang Syne is happy year-round, but his joy peaks at New Years, which is both his birthday and his namesake ("Auld Lang Synes" is the original term for New Years, Eve and Day). Auld Lang Syne is the only penguin who attended AOPP's daily parties after they got annoying, but AOPP could care less since Auld was his brother. Auld has never missed a Club Penguin party in his lifetime, and he plans to keep this streak until he dies. Involvement Auld Lang Syne, like AOPP, shows up at every party uninvited, but guests enjoy his company rather well. He usually can be seen dancing until his back gives out (about twenty five minutes on a "good day"), and after taking a hefty dose of aspirin, he would sit down and tell stories to the guests, or drink punch, cream soda, ect. with other partygoers. He tries to do every party game held, but he's a little old for "spin the bottle" and "breakdancing" that the "whippersnappers" do at their parties. That doesn't stop him. Auld, at several penguin's requests, has a full-time nurse that follows him everywhere, considering he'll always hurt himself breakdancing (or dancing in general). He's way over the hill, but young at heart. His cheerful disposition and endless happiness can lift anyone out of depression. He can also literally play any song on the harpsichord (from Crank that Soldier Boy to the Twelfth Fish, and everything in between). Quotes * Youngins ask me if I'll ever stop partying. I always tell them, "Ah, they can always scoop me off the ground with the confetti.". * What's that sonny? Yes, I do want to dance. * One more time! * (after breakdancing and throwing his back): Whew, you whippersnappers can sure get down! * Wow, I'm a little winded, sprout. I need to sit down. * Have I ever told you about the time I dumped cream soda on my brother? Whew boy, that was a knee slapper... but I don't have knees. * Well, youngin', I may be old, but I am indeed a party machine! * Of course I can speak your newfangled slang, sonny! "What is up, my home skillet biscuit dude?" * I TOOK SLANG AS A SECOND LANGUAGE! * Whew boy! * Indeed. This beard is real. Want to see me pop a baloon with it? * Now, let's spin that bottle! No, I don't kiss! That would be weird! * Oh. That's my brother. Don't let him damper your festivities, sprout! * (to a ficus): Hello, ma'am. My, you look lovely tonight. Want to dance? Trivia *Auld Lang Syne has a lot of phrases that he calls younger penguin, including, but not limited to: **"Whippersnapper" **"Sprout" **"Youngin'" **"Friend" **"Sonny" **"'''Lil Partygoer" **"Young One" * Auld Lang Syne has a theme song. Obviously, it's "Auld Lang Syne". * AOPP hates Auld. * Auld's name is pronounced "Old Ankz Zine". * Fred constantly refers to him as "Old Lank Sine (θ)" * He is friends with Tails6000. * According to his will, Auld Lang Syne "wants to be buried in the Night Club floorboards, above the Boiler Room, but under the dance floor.". When asked why, Auld replied "Well, I want to be danced on when I die. That's about it, friend.". * Auld's will also says, quote: "''I want to publically lie in repose at the Night Club, with my coffin filled with confetti, for three days.". * Auld stated in his will that he wanted the Furry Flats to play "Auld Land Syne" at his burial, in the Night Club. To save themselves the trouble, the band recorded themselves playing the song and then burned it on a CD. Then they inserted the CD in a CD player at the Night Club, but programmed the player and diabled the track with a voice encryption lock. When the Mayor of CP would make his speech at Auld's burial, his voice would cause the player to start playing the CD. Pretty neat. . See also * Annoying Old Party Penguin Category:Penguins Category:Characters